


Wszystkie przyszłe wschody słońca

by pelle_kb



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Post-Canon, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-11
Updated: 2011-04-11
Packaged: 2017-10-17 23:06:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/182293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pelle_kb/pseuds/pelle_kb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara znika.</p><p>Lee jest pewien, że wiedziała już wcześniej. Mógł się tego spodziewać, zbyt dobrze im było przez tych ostatnich kilka tygodni. Wszystko układało się może nie do końca po jego myśli, ale gdzieś bardzo blisko tego. Gdyby reszta jego życia miała wyglądać tak jak tych minionych kilkadziesiąt dni, to mógłby być naprawdę szczęśliwy. To, co ich spotkało, sprawiło, że Lee przewartościował sobie kilka poglądów i uznał, że do życia wystarczy znacznie mniej rzeczy, niż mu kiedyś wmawiano. Czuł się jak idiota, ale naprawdę zadowolony idiota, taki, który wreszcie poczuł, że nie musi nic robić. Potrzebował teraz tylko odrobiny jedzenia, wody, jakiejś książki, mapy, albo nawet kartki papieru i długopisu.</p><p>No i oczywiście Kary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wszystkie przyszłe wschody słońca

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kubis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kubis/gifts).



**Wszystkie przyszłe wschody słońca**

  
_  
I never betrayed you  
and I never betrayed the revolution  
I just didn’t want to die alone,  
I needed you to see me home_   


Kara znika.

Lee jest pewien, że wiedziała już wcześniej. Mógł się tego spodziewać, zbyt dobrze im było przez tych ostatnich kilka tygodni. Wszystko układało się może nie do końca po jego myśli, ale gdzieś bardzo blisko tego. Gdyby reszta jego życia miała wyglądać tak jak tych minionych kilkadziesiąt dni, to mógłby być naprawdę szczęśliwy. To, co ich spotkało, sprawiło, że Lee przewartościował sobie kilka poglądów i uznał, że do życia wystarczy znacznie mniej rzeczy, niż mu kiedyś wmawiano. Czuł się jak idiota, ale naprawdę zadowolony idiota, taki, który wreszcie poczuł, że nie musi nic robić. Potrzebował teraz tylko odrobiny jedzenia, wody, jakiejś książki, mapy, albo nawet kartki papieru i długopisu.

No i oczywiście Kary.

Nie był szczęśliwy, nie, to nie było właściwe słowo. Miał raczej wrażenie, że to szalone morze, które zawsze otaczało jego życie w końcu zostało za nim. Wreszcie odzyskał szansę na chwilę spokoju i tak właśnie się czuł: spokojny, ale wciąż w taki mocno niepewny, widmowy sposób, który zburzyć może każde mniejsze trzęsienie ziemi. Miał zamiar cieszyć się tym status quo najdłużej jak się dało, w końcu wszyscy zasłużyli sobie na trochę odpoczynku. Żałował tylko, że Kara była bardziej _przy_ nim niż z nim, ale uznał, że dobre i to. Po jej śmierci w wykwitłej na niebie mandali zamierzał cieszyć się każdą spędzoną z nią chwilą, nieważne, że momentami sprawiała wrażenie, jakby przebywała w zupełnie innym świecie. Miewała też chwile nadmiernego pobudzenia, co tak bardzo przypominało starą, dobrą Starbuck, że Lee chciało się płakać ( _albo objąć ją tak mocno i z całej siły, osłonić przed resztą świata, ale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że tamta, poprzednia Kara by go za to zabiła, więc wolał nie ryzykować_ ). Innym razem popadała w stupor i znajdował ją wtedy w namiocie z rękoma obejmującymi kolana, zamkniętymi oczami i suchą, rozpaloną twarzą. Okrywał ją kocem, podawał jej wodę i przemywał czoło, a ona piła z manierki i po kilku minutach wreszcie podnosiła na niego wzrok. Spoglądała wtedy na niego z czymś w rodzaju słabego, drwiącego uśmiechu, ale było to tak naprawdę tylko cieniem dawnej Starbuck.

— Masz ze mną same problemy, co? — powiedziała. — Zawsze tak było, odkąd się poznaliśmy — dodała, a Lee ścisnęło się serce. Miał wrażenie, że od kilku dni Kara usiłowała się z nim pożegnać, ale nie do końca zdawała sobie z tego sprawę ( _tutaj się mylił, Kara wiedziała, zawsze wiedziała_ ), a on nie bardzo wiedział, co ma z tym zrobić. Nie miał jak zgadnąć dokąd Kara się udaje i czy mógłby wymyślić coś, żeby ją zatrzymać.

— Wiesz, po tylu latach zdążyłem wreszcie się przyzwyczaić — stwierdził i pocałował ją w czoło, jak brat, nie kochanek. Kara zaśmiała się głośno i zakaszlała, a Lee miał wrażenie, że z każdą minutą traci ją coraz bardziej. Znowu mu się wymykała, zostawiała go za sobą, a on wiedział, że nic nie może na to poradzić. Którejś nocy obudził się i jej tam po prostu nie było, a on myślał, że na moment przestał oddychać. Tak, może to strasznie sentymentalne, ale wszyscy zainteresowani i tak wiedzieli już, że Kara była dla Lee niezbędna niczym powietrze. Bez niej zwyczajne wstawanie wydawało się po prostu za ciężkie, jeszcze wtedy nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że _znowu_ będzie musiał się przyzwyczaić do takiego życia na diecie beztlenowej.

— Wieczny romantyk, zawsze i wszędzie, co, Adama? — zapytała go w podobny sposób jak wiele lat wcześniej na jednym z tych kilkunastu spotkań, które swym przybyciem zaszczycili obaj bracia Adama. To musiało być chyba to, podczas którego Kara wygrała z nim i Zakiem w karty, a oni w zamian musieli postawić jej na spółkę butelkę dobrego alkoholu. Lee nic nie odpowiedział, zbyt zmartwiony, zbyt przerażony, że ten wewnętrzny spokój zaczął przesłaniać mu coś ważnego, coś, co sprawi, że może znowu ją stracić. _Myśl, Lee, myśl, idioto, nie przegap tym razem tych znaków, tych sygnałów, może jeszcze nie jest za późno, może tym razem zostanie, może tym razem nikt was nie rozdzieli._

— Nie zostawiaj mnie, Kara. Cokolwiek by się stało, nie możesz tego znowu zrobić. Nie wiem czy tym razem dałbym radę — odpowiedział. Zaraz znienawidził się za to, co ujrzał w jej oczach, ten strach, wyraźnie rozszerzone źrenice, a także pewność, że znowu go zawiodła. Koszula kleiła mu się do ciała, taki panował upał, a jednak suchość w ustach spowodowało coś innego niż to wręcz drgające z gorąca powietrze. Lee położył rękę na kolanie Kary i spojrzał jej w oczy, gdzie ujrzał odbicie samego siebie.

— Mówisz tak, jakby to do mnie należała ta decyzja — warknęła wtedy, ale Lee się nie odsunął. Wyczuwał jej strach tak dobrze, jakby to jego własne serce tłukło się w piersi, a twarz pokrywały kropelki potu. Wreszcie zrozumiał, że Kara jest przerażona tak bardzo jak on, że po raz kolejny dotarło do niej, że jest tylko pionkiem na wielkiej planszy kosmicznego planu i nie ma w zasadzie wpływu na to, co się z nią dalej stanie. Lee wiedział, że dla kogoś tak przyzwyczajonego do wolności, swobody i możliwości podejmowania własnych decyzji to musi być szczególnie trudne. Pragnął to jakoś zmienić, ale widział i słyszał rzeczy, które nawet jemu kazały uwierzyć w to, że istnieje jakaś wyższa siła, a nikt nie nauczył go przecież, jak z taką negocjować. Nigdy nie uważał się za szczególnie wierzącego, ale wtedy pomyślał, że jeżeli wystarczy, żeby uwierzył, to zacznie wierzyć. — Mówisz, że nigdy o mnie nie zapomnisz. A pozwoliłbyś innym zapomnieć? — zapytała. Wyglądało na to, że doszła już trochę do siebie, ale Lee nie dał się oszukać.

Znał ją w końcu najlepiej na świecie.

— Nigdy — odparł.

Miał zamiar dotrzymać słowa.

*

— Spójrz, kolejna jaskinia. Myślisz, że ktoś z naszych był tutaj wcześniej?

Daphne zbliża się do wielkiej, wykutej w skale pieczary, która już z daleka pachnie zmurszałym, wilgotnym drewnem, mchem i zbierającą się wszędzie wodą. Grota jest tak położona, że z zewnątrz nie da się nic zobaczyć, a szczerze mówiąc Lee nie jest zbyt wielkim miłośnikiem łażenia po jaskiniach. Reszta ochoty na zwiedzanie takich zakamarków przechodzi mu, gdy widzi na krawędzi pieczary odcisk wielkiej łapy.

— Lepiej stąd znikajmy — mówi Lee. — Wracajmy do obozu, musimy powiedzieć wszystkim, żeby się tutaj nie zapuszczali — dodaje. Daphne dotyka jego ręki, a on stara się nie zadrżeć, tak bardzo przypomina mu to inną scenę z przeszłości, _w innym świecie, w innym miejscu_. Wie, że nie powinno tak być, że to nieuczciwe wobec Daphne, która na dla niego tyle cierpliwości i która w niczym mu nie zawiniła. _Trudno winić kogoś za to, że nie jest Karą Thrace_.

Lee zamyka na chwilę oczy i myśli: _To już dziesięć miesięcy, musisz wreszcie wziąć się w garść i zapomnieć o niej_. Wie, że to ostatnie jest akurat niemożliwe, gdyż musiałby zapomnieć nie tylko o przysiędze, jaką jej złożył, ale też o tym, kim jest. _Kara była jak sen, który zostawia ślady w życiu każdego_. Czas teraźniejszy, tak, to twój wróg i najlepszy dowód na to, że wciąż wierzysz, że wciąż czekasz, chociaż przed samym sobą i innymi udajesz, że ruszyłeś naprzód. Lee zamieszkał z Daphne, Helo przestał się już nawet z nim droczyć (— _Jak dzieci, naprawdę — stwierdziła wtedy Athena_ ), zmniejszył ilość swoich samotnych wypraw do lasu i zaczął wreszcie zachowywać się jak normalny człowiek.

( _wszyscy myślą, że wreszcie się uspokoiłeś i przeszły ci też skłonności samobójcze, o które cię niektórzy podejrzewali, ale prawda jest taka, że nigdy nie szukałeś śmierci, nie tutaj, nie na Ziemi, zawsze i wszędzie szukałeś tylko jej_ )

Pieczarę zostawiają za sobą.

*

Lee wraca do siebie.

( _do osady)_ )

Dwa tygodnie temu wyruszył na wyprawę, która miała przywrócić mu zmysły po nagłym ( _wcale nie, znaki były przecież wszędzie, bardzo widoczne i aż się prosiły, żeby wziął je na ręce i przygarnął do serca_ ) zniknięciu Kary. Potrzebował spokoju i tej krystalicznej, przejrzystej ciszy, w której można usłyszeć samego siebie. Wybrał samotność, żeby zostawić za sobą nie tylko Karę, ale także innych ludzi, którzy mogliby mu ją przypominać. Odkrył jednak, że do szczęścia nie potrzebuje nikogo poza nią, a cała reszta jest mu zupełnie zbędna. Gdyby tylko Kara tu była, skradała się wraz z nim po lesie, łowiła ryby i wspinała się na pobrużdżone, pokryte roślinnością zbocza, to by wystarczyło. Jej brak kłuł go niczym grube, ostro zakończone igliwie, na którym zmuszony był czasem spać. Zdarzało mu się, że budził się w środku nocy, niespokojny i pobudzony, zupełnie jakby wyczuwał czyjąś obecność.

— Kara? — pytał wtedy.

Las milczał.

Obiecał sobie, że nie wróci do osady przed upływem dwóch miesięcy. Nie było to też jakieś szczególnie wielkie poświęcenie, jako, że ostatnio zupełnie nie tęsknił za ludźmi. Zmęczyli go swoimi problemami, które teraz, gdy wojna się skończyła i nie groziła im już zagłada z rąk Cylonów, wiązały się głównie z trzema zagadnieniami: tym, co zjeść, tym, jak zabić czas i tym, z kim i kiedy mieć dzieci, a także jak je wychować w tym świecie bez technologii, za to z wieloma nieznanymi dotąd roślinami i zwierzętami. Ich społeczność liczyła sobie wtedy dokładnie sześć tysięcy trzystu trzydziestu dziewięciu mieszkańców ( _chyba, że w czasie jego nieobecności przyszło na świat kilka kolejnych dzieci, nie można było tego wykluczyć_ ) i wszyscy się już mniej więcej znali. Trudno było o coś zaskakującego, a ile można widywać wciąż te same twarze i dyskutować na te same monotonne tematy. Nie mógł tam zostać, nie w miejscu, w którym każda cząstka przypominała mu o jej ( _nie_ )obecności: wplątane w koc jasne włosy, słony, lekko metaliczny zapach potu, druga para ciężkich, wojskowych butów.

Wszystko kojarzyło mu się z nią.

Zobaczył, jak kilkanaście kobiet i mężczyzn grało w piramidę na specjalnie ku temu stworzonym boisku. Lee pomyślał o Samie i aż serce mu się ścisnęło. Biedny, wiecznie niedoceniany Anders. Złapał się na tym, że naprawdę za nim tęsknił. Za sposobem, w jaki zdobywał punkty dla swojej drużyny, czy to podczas meczu czy też organizowania partyzantki. Sam stanowił nierozerwalną część ich popieprzonej historii i teraz, gdy jego i Kary zabrakło, to Lee pozostał, by samemu nieść dalej tę pochodnię, ciężką jak nigdy wcześniej ( _może z wyjątkiem tego, gdy zginęła_ ).

Lee goli się w strumieniu i rozważa pojawienie się w osadzie po raz pierwszy od dwóch miesięcy. Taka przerwa dobrze mu zrobiła, bo zdążył się jednak stęsknić za poczciwą, znajomą twarzą Agathona, gwarem i okrzykami bawiących się dzieci. Zastanawia się, co też wszyscy sobie o nim pomyśleli. Pewnie uznali, że „ten biedny Adama, eks-pilot, eks-CAG, eks-komandor i eks-prezydent wreszcie zwariował przez tę dziewczynę”. Znając życie, podejrzewają, że zjadło go jakieś zwierzę, został pustelnikiem albo też dołączył do tubylców. Będą mieć niespodziankę, gdy pojawi się ogolony, ogorzały i z szopą od dawna niestrzyżonych włosów, a przy tym cały i zdrowy, wciąż znający ludzką mowę i przynoszący dwa nowe gatunki jadalnych owoców. Gdyby nie zrezygnowali z technologii, Baltar mógłby zapewne zbadać ich DNA i rozważyć ewentualną krzyżówkę z owocami z Dwunastu Kolonii, których śladowe ilości jeszcze do niedawna rosły na terenie statku botanicznego. Kilka miesięcy, a ciąg wielkich, nieodwracalnych zmian. Lee znowu zastanawia się, czy dobrze zrobili odsyłając wszystkie te statki w kierunku słońca, ale trudno, od tej decyzji nie ma już odwrotu.

Jest jeszcze jeden powód, dla którego wrócił.

Przecież obiecał, że zadba, żeby pamięć o niej nie zginęła. Żeby w mrokach historii nie przepadła opowieść o tej, która ich tutaj przywiodła, i o kobiecie, która wróciła z martwych, by wskazać im drogę. Myśli o tym, że nie ma po niej żadnej fizycznej pamiątki, żadnych nieśmiertelników, amuletu czy nawet figurek bogów ( _zniknęły, gdy zginęła, Lee nigdy nie znalazł sprawców_ ), w których tak bardzo wierzyła. Wie też jednak, że żadna rzecz nie zastąpi mu wspomnień, która ma, które myśli, że ma i które mógłby mieć, _gdzieś, kiedyś_.

O świcie staje na skraju wioski.

*

W starym świecie Daphne była historyczką. Nic więc dziwnego w tym, że wciąż fascynują ją wiekowe opowieści, legendy i wszelkiego rodzaju mitologie. To właśnie sprawia, że z jeszcze większym zainteresowaniem włącza się w wyprawę Lee, która ma na celu dokładniejsze zbadanie śladów po tubylcach. On sam jest miło zaskoczony tym, że spodobał jej się ten pomysł. Niektórzy spoglądają w ich stronę z politowaniem, kilku mężczyzn stuka się w głowę, ale większość uważa: niech sobie robią co chcą. Lee jest jednym z tych kilku wybrańców, którzy, według ogółu populacji tutaj, w czasie wojny napracowali się już wystarczająco dużo, więc nie uwzględnia się ich przy podziale obowiązków ( _chyba, że chcą, a Lee, chociaż nie znosi marnowania czasu, potrzebuje go jeszcze trochę dla siebie, zanim ostatecznie weźmie się w garść i będzie mógł powrócić znowu do społeczeństwa_.

Poszukują kolejnej z wielu porzuconych przez tubylców wiosek, śladów ognisk, polowań czy też prymitywnej sztuki, jaką uprawiają, a w międzyczasie śpią w lesie, żywią się rybami, orzechami i jagodami, _całkowity powrót do natury._ Daphne pachnie słodko, jakby takim małym, skrytym wśród mchu białym kwiatkiem z drobnymi listkami po bokach. Całuje tak, że jej usta zostawiają ślady na jego szyi, a on czyni rozpaczliwe wysiłki, żeby nie kojarzyło mu się to z _czymś innym_. Przesuwa językiem po jej brzuchu, pieści dłońmi jej sutki, a później schodzi coraz niżej i niżej, aż ona wygina ciało w łuk i dochodzi z trzema jego palcami w sobie ( _wciąż ma wrażenie, jakby ją w ten sposób przepraszał, ale przecież nie ma za co, stara się jak może_ ). Później Daphne całuje jego dłoń, wciąż trochę wilgotną, i rękę, aż widzi, że jego ciało pokrywa drobna gęsia skórka, a on sam wygląda, jakby był potwornie zmęczony.

Rozpalają ognisko i rozmawiają o małych, nieistotnych sprawach, takich jak zimna woda w strumieniu, kilka królików, które wcześniej ujrzeli, najpiękniejszy zachód słońca w ich życiu ( _tutaj musi trochę kłamać_ ), i wreszcie jej dzieciństwo. Później Lee zasypia, a ona okrywa go kocem, kładzie się na swoim własnym, równie wysłużonym i przesiąkniętym zapachem dymu, a następnie wpatruje w widoczny między czarnymi gałęziami skrawek nieba. Widnieją na nim gwiazdy, ale z miejsca, w którym leżą, sporo zasłaniają drzewa.

Daphne wstaje więc, bierze łuk do ręki i wyrusza w kierunku nocy.

*

Lee łamie nogę.

Dzieje się to podczas jednej z tych jego słynnych wspinaczek. Wydawało mu się, że zauważył coś dziwnego i koniecznie musiał to sprawdzić. Zaczął się wspinać, aż wreszcie doszedł dość wysoko, ale noga mu się omsknęła, ukruszyła trochę skały, a on sam runął w dół. Zdążył zasłonić głowę i dlatego przeżył, mimo, że miał wrażenie, iż pęknięte żebra i złamana noga odbiorą mu resztki tchu.

— Wciąż nie zmieniłeś zdania? Warto było rezygnować z całej tej technologii i nowoczesnej medycyny? — pyta Shiana, drobna, czarnoskóra trzydziestolatka, która była sanitariuszką na Geminionie i z całej ich społeczności zna się na tym najlepiej. Lee zaciska zęby i udaje mu się nie wydać z siebie żadnego dźwięku, w końcu był kiedyś ( _ma wrażenie, że to było całe wieki temu_ żołnierzem i wie co to ból. Shiana właśnie sprawdza czy łupki, w które włożył mu nogę Harren, najlepszy myśliwy z ich wioski, dobrze trzymają i zapewnią prawidłowe zrośnięcie się kości.

— To nie była zła decyzja — upiera się Lee. Uśmiecha się blado, a czoło znaczą mu kropelki potu, ale na szczęście inspekcja dobiegła końca. Jest mu trochę słabo, ktoś przeciera mu czoło wilgotną szmatką, ktoś inny przykłada do ust napełnione wodą naczynie i mówi, żeby pił.

Shiana wzrusza ramionami. Lee podejrzewa, że z jej punktu widzenia wszystko jest teraz znacznie trudniejsze. Zapewne słyszała o czasach, w których sporo kobiet nie przeżywało porodów, a ludzie ginęli z powodu głupiego zakażenia, ale też raczej nigdy nie pomyślałaby, że czegoś takiego dożyje. Prawdopodobnie w nawet najgorszych snach nie przypuszczała, że na jej rękach umierać będą kobiety i ich dzieci, zabite bakteriami, a także ich mężowie i ojcowie, ranni podczas polowania, budowy szałasów czy przygnieceni przez upadające drzewo.

Pewne rzeczy zwyczajnie nie powinny się zdarzać.

— Skoro to ty tutaj cierpisz, to nie będę się spierać. — Shiana uśmiecha się szeroko, ukazując rząd równych, białych zębów. — Agathonowie się tobą zajmą, a ja będę co kilka dni sprawdzać, czy wszystko jest w porządku. I nie waż się wychodzić gdzieś dalej niż do wychodka, inaczej osobiście złamię ci drugą nogę i przywiążę do łóżka, a Helo i Athena na pewno mi w tym pomogą. — Mruga okiem do Atheny, która kiwa głową i spogląda groźnie na Lee.

On wzdycha, dziękuje lekarce i pozwala Agathonom ( _oczywiście nie bez odpowiedniej dawki: „daj spokój Helo, co robisz, Athena, chyba oszaleliście, jeżeli myślicie, że pozwolę wam tak mnie niańczyć, ugotuję się pod tymi dwoma kocami itp. itd._ ) zająć się sobą.

Dużo śpi.

Wciąż zasypia z myślą o niej, ale już nie śni mu się codziennie.

Boli go to trochę bardziej, niż myślał.

*

Staw jest spory, a woda, ciemnoniebieska i lodowato zimna, rozlewa się między kilkoma mniejszymi wzniesieniami. Na jej powierzchni odbijają się górskie szczyty, które wznoszą się nad lasem, i z którymi staw sąsiaduje od północnej strony. Ma w sobie coś groźnego, ale Lee nie potrafi dokładnie określić co. Jest spokojny, ciepły wieczór, ale w tej niecce panuje przyjemny chłód, który ześlizguje się po skórze niczym deszcz. Właśnie skończyli badać to, co zostawili za sobą tubylcy, gdy opuszczali letnią osadę, by przenieść się do zimowej. Znaleźli sporo kości, same zwierzęta, na szczęście, trochę futer, ślady ognisk, stłuczoną glinę i resztki czegoś, co miało być chyba jakimś barwnikiem. Spędzili tam dużo czasu, chociaż właściwie nie znaleźli nic szczególnie interesującego. Nie zniechęcali się jednak, gdyż wciąż było to lepsze i ciekawsze niż wszystko, co działo się tymczasem w ich własnej wiosce.

— W co tak uparcie się wpatrujesz? — pyta Daphne. Lee odwraca się ku niej i stwierdza, że nie zauważył nawet, kiedy dotknęła jego ramienia, tak bardzo zahipnotyzował go ten górski staw. Daphne wpatruje się w niego ze zmartwieniem, a Lee myśli, że musi naprawdę ciężko być nią i że jej oczy mają przepiękny kolor najciemniejszej odmiany drewna, którą w starym świecie można było dostać tylko na Scorpii.

— Sam nie wiem — odpowiada szczerze, bo nic innego nie przychodzi mu do głowy. Pozwala jej się objąć, a gdy dalej milczy, Daphne wreszcie go puszcza. Później wszystko przebiega w tej kolejności: całuje go w usta, mocno i wilgotnie, a następnie rozwiązuje buty, ściąga bluzkę ( _nie nosi stanika_ ) przez głowę, rozpina pasek, zsuwa z siebie spodnie i majtki, po czym całkiem naga wskakuje do wody. Lee nie ma czasu, żeby zareagować, a gdy widzi jak Daphne znika w ciemnoniebieskiej otchłani, przez głowę przebiegają mu tysiące myśli, z czego część ostrzega, że nie wiadomo jakie tajemnice kryją te wody. Dziewczyna szybko się wynurza, jej ciemnobrązowe włosy połyskują w gasnącym słońcu, a uśmiech jest szczery i pełen życia.

— Woda jest bardzo zimna, ale wspaniale orzeźwia. Wskakuj! — mówi i Lee wie, że nie ma wyjścia, jak do niej dołączyć. Niechętnie ( _bardziej niechętnie, niż myślał, że będzie to robił, ale woli nie zastanawiać się nad przyczynami_ ) ściąga z siebie przepocony podkoszulek, ubłocone, wojskowe buty, spodnie i bieliznę, a następnie mając na sobie tylko nieśmiertelniki wchodzi pomału do wody.

Wtedy do niego dociera, że Daphne zachowała się trochę tak, jak Kara, z tym, że Kara prawdopodobnie wepchnęłaby go do tej wody albo przynajmniej nią ochlapała, by sam się przekonał, jak kurewsko jest zimna. Gdyby jednak miał do czynienia z Karą, nie potrzebowałby dłuższego zachęcania ( _trochę się za to w tej chwili nienawidzi_ ) i niewykluczone, że z dzikim wrzaskiem wskoczyłby do wody we wszystkim, co miał wcześniej na sobie.

To tylko potwierdza smutną prawdę, nad którą zastanawiał się już wcześniej, podczas swojej samotnej wędrówki po górach. Kara Thrace na pewno zmieniła jego życie, z pewnością wpłynęła też na niego samego, ale wciąż cierpiał, gdyż nie wszystkie te zmiany były tak stałe, jakby pragnął. Dla niej był gotów zdradzić żonę, przyłożyć Baltarowi i wskoczyć w pełni ubranym do zimnego, górskiego stawu. To wszystko sprawia teraz wrażenie snu, jednak bardziej rzeczywistego, niż wszystko, co go do tej pory spotkało. Lee sprzed tego snu i po przebudzeniu nie jest już jedną i tą samą osobą, ale wolałby chyba, by niektóre zmiany były bardziej widoczne, a inne nie cofały się tak szybko. Musi przyznać sam przed sobą, że skłonność do szaleństw budziła w nim przede wszystkim jej obecność, a teraz, gdy wszystko jest skończone, ogarniają go momenty prawdziwego zniechęcenia, kiedy z nikim nie chce rozmawiać. Miewa wtedy ochotę, by uciec i skryć się w lesie, który przyniósł mu ukojenie podczas pierwszych tygodni od jej zniknięcia. Daphne wie i w takich momentach stara się być jak najbliżej niego, ale też wcale się nie narzuca. Lee jest jej za to naprawdę wdzięczny, chociaż nie bardzo wie, co mógłby jej w zamian ofiarować. Nie ma pojęcia, ile Daphne wie, ale podejrzewa, że wystarczająco dużo. W wiosce jest sporo osób, które pamiętają Karę, a także garść takich, które z pierwszej lub drugiej ręki wiedzą o operze mydlanej, w której brali udział przez tak długi czas. Nigdy o tym nie rozmawiają, Lee naprawdę nie ma ochoty zwierzać się kobiecie, z którą od kilku miesięcy regularnie sypia, że wciąż nie może przeboleć utraty miłości swojego życia. Daphne nie jest natarczywa, nigdy o nic nie pyta, a imię Kary padło z jej ust nie więcej jak dwa razy.

Głos Daphne przywołuje go do rzeczywistości. Lee zanurza się wreszcie w wodzie, zimnej, naprawdę lodowatej, a następnie podpływa do dziewczyny i pozwala, by pocałowała go chłodnymi, wilgotnymi od górskiej wody ustami. Jej ciepło trochę go ogrzewa i obejmuje ją, pod nogami czując głębokość tego zimnego stawu.

Wciąż przyłapuje się na myśli ( _mimo że robi wszystko, bo je ograniczyć_ ), że powinien być tutaj z kimś innym i wcale nie robi mu się od tego lepiej.

Kiedy wreszcie wynurzają się z wody ( _jeżeli to możliwe, to Lee czuje się jeszcze bardziej winny, niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej_ ), sięgają po swoje ubrania i próbują żartować z gęsiej skórki, potrzebie rozpalenia ogniska i prawdziwego ogrzania się. Lee trzęsie się trochę z zimna, naturalna reakcja organizmu, i wtedy, gdy wciąga na siebie szybko przesiąkające wilgocią spodnie, dostrzega skryte wcześniej przed jego wzrokiem wejście do pieczary. Stara się nie zauważać zaskoczonego spojrzenia Daphne i rusza w jego kierunku. Ma wrażenie, że musi tam wejść, inaczej stanie się coś złego, inaczej _z nim_ stanie się coś nieodwracalnego. Pamięta podobną, co prawda tylko z zewnątrz pieczarę, do której w końcu nie zdecydowali się wejść.

Tym razem wchodzi.

*

Lee spędza większość czasu w obozie i czeka, aż noga się zrośnie. Przygląda się ludziom, obserwuje zachowania i wyciąga wnioski. Myśli, że to wręcz nieprawdopodobne, że minęło tak mało czasu od jej zniknięcia — sześć miesięcy, dla niego prawie wieczność. Życie toczy się dalej, ludzie łączą się w pary, dzieci przychodzą na świat, a starcy umierają. Stara się zbytnio nad tym nie zastanawiać, ale świadomość tego, że wszyscy właściwie już się z tym pogodzili jest dla niego zbyt przytłaczająca. Czasem ma ochotę wstać i zacząć krzyczeć na Helo, który właśnie rąbie drewno, na Gaiusa, który znowu testuje nowe metody upraw, na tamtą staruszkę, która krzesa ogień i na tamtych umorusanych chłopców, z których każdy przypomina mu Zaka. To, że nikt nie opłakuje Kary i tylko z rzadka o niej wspomina wydaje mu się tak niesprawiedliwe, że naprawdę chce mu się krzyczeć. Świadomość tego bólu i zawodu napływa do niego stopniowo, falami, który przychodzą wraz z przypływem, i odchodzą wraz z odpływem, kiedy to Lee się uspokaja ( _może spać tylko w czasie tych odpływów_ ). Wydaje mu się wtedy, że wszystko będzie dobrze i czasem, ale tylko czasem, ma wrażenie, że ją widzi. Kara stoi na skraju szałasu i uśmiecha się do niego jak wtedy, gdy udało mu się zdobyć paliwo dla całej floty. Jakby była z niego naprawdę dumna, _jakby była naprawdę szczęśliwa._ Może to miłość, może to szaleństwo, ale w takie noce zasypia znacznie szybciej.

Zauważa, że Helo przygląda mu się zaniepokojony, nie pierwszy raz zresztą. Później się do niego dosiada i siedzą tak przy strzelającym iskrami ognisku, aż nie jest już naprawdę ciemno i Karl mówi, że musi wracać. Koło niego siedzi jeszcze kilka osób, ale większość unika jego wzroku i traktują go jak nieszkodliwego wariata.

Lee czuje się naprawdę staro.

Ma dopiero trzydzieści dwa lata.

Wtedy dosiada się do niego ona. W jej ciemnobrązowych oczach odbija się światło ogniska, a dłonie, długie i szczupłe, zaciskają się na łuku.

— Jesteś głodny? — pyta dziewczyna, a następnie z sakwy wyciąga królika, na beżowej sierści widnieją szkarłatne smugi zaschniętej krwi. Lee kiwa tylko głową, zaskoczony, i patrzy, jak dziewczyna obdziera ze skóry, przyrządza, a następnie piecze zwierzątko nad ogniem. Większość osób zostawiła ich w spokoju i poszła sobie do domu, ale kilku mężczyzn wciąż kręci się w pobliżu.

On wpatruje się w ogień, a ona milczy, widząc, że coś zaprząta jego myśli.

Pieczony królik wydziela intensywny zapach.

*

Wnętrze pieczary jest ciemne i wilgotne. Wszędzie pachnie mokrą skałą i szorstkim, górskim mchem, którego pełno w tej części gór. Lee próbuje iść przez siebie, ale wkrótce wpada na kamienną ścianę; jest za ciemno, by poruszać się bez światła. Daphne wychodzi na zewnątrz, by skrzesać ogień i wkrótce wraca z pochodnią w ręku.

Idą przed siebie w milczeniu, a Lee ma wrażenie, że tak lekko na sercu nie było mu od co najmniej kilkunastu miesięcy. Wie, że musi dotrzeć do końca tej drogi, że jest to ważniejsze niż wszystkie przyszłe wschody słońca, ryby w stawie czy też ostatni oddech umierającego starca ( _w takim momencie ma wrażenie, że to on jest tym starcem_ ). Mijają kilka mniejszych jaskiń, pieczar w pieczarach, mnóstwo wielkich, zimnych głazów, ale wreszcie docierają do tej ostatniej, najbardziej przestronnej.

Ramiona pokrywa im gęsia skórka.

Lee wie, że właśnie tutaj miał się znaleźć.

Spogląda na ścianę, oświetla ją sobie pochodnią i wtedy spływa na niego zrozumienie.

*

— Jestem Daphne, a ty?

On nie może powstrzymać uśmiechu. Jest pewien, że ona tylko udaje, że nie wie, kogo ma przed sobą, bo przecież wszyscy słyszeli już o szalonym Lee Adamie. Docenia jednak jej uprzejmość i postanawia, że odwzajemni się jej tym samym.

— Jestem Lee — odpowiada.

W gruncie rzeczy dziewczyna wydaje się całkiem miła.

*

Światło pochodni pada na gigantyczną, niebiesko-biało-czerwoną mandalę i wtedy Lee już wszystko rozumie. Wie dlaczego znaleźli wcześniej resztki barwników w opuszczonej wiosce. Wie dlaczego wciąż mu się śniła, ale im więcej czasu spędzał w lesie i w pobliżu tych jaskiń, tym rzadziej widział jej twarz w nocy. Wie już dlaczego tak boli go serce, ale zarazem sprawia wrażenie uspokojonego, jakby wreszcie znalazł miejsce, w którym może odpocząć. W tym momencie świat wydaje się znacznie bardziej przyjazny, mimo że przecież wciąż nie ma i raczej nie będzie jej tutaj z nim. Myśli, że czasem wspomnienia nie wystarczą, ale zdarza się, że nic więcej nie pozostaje.

Przebył naprawdę długą drogę.

 **Koniec**

Dopisek autorki: Pierwotnie akcja miała się dziać na przestrzeni kilkudziesięciu lat i miały się też pojawić baby!Adamas, ale na szczęście dla wszystkich zmieniłam koncepcję. XD Also, Daphne nazywała się wcześniej Kaliope. ;)


End file.
